User blog:Venage237/Top 500 Characters I'd like to see in the Next Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale.
There are a lot of Playstation character that could've easily make it into the first game. So I've decided to make a Top 300 Characters I'd to see in the next Playstation All-Stars game. This list doesn't contain characters that are already in the first game, and I may add DLC characters as their own playable character (Excample: Deimos from God of War as his own character, not a DLC skin for Kratos). Also there is no real order, these are just the 300 characters I'd like to see in the next game. I may also change some of the characters every once in a while. Who knows, I may increase the ammount of characters from 300 characters to 400 characters. Leave a comment if you agree with my choices or not. 280-271 270-261 : 270. Liara T'Soni (Mass Effect Series) : 269. Marluxia (Kingdom Hearts Series) : 268. Jax Briggs (Mortal Kombat Series) : 267. Felicia (Darkstalkers Series) : 266. The Sniper (Team Fortress 2) : 265. E-123 Omega (Sonic Series) : 264. Auron (Final Fantasy Series) : 263. Pollux & Castor (God of War: Ascension) : 262. Black Cat/Symbiote infected Black Cat (Spider-Man: Web of Shadows) : 261. Dollmaker/Dr. Angus Bumby (Alice: Madness Returns) 260-251 : 260. The Last Spartan (God of War II) : 259. Maris Brood (Star Wars Force Unleased) : 258. Chaos (Sonic Series) : 257. Scott Pilgrim/Nega-Scott (Scott Pilgriom vs. the World Video Game) : 256. General Armquist (Destroy all Humans) : 255. Paragon (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) : 254. Zangief (Street Fighter Series) : 253. Laughing Octopus (Metal Gear Solid 4) : 252. Doomsday (Injustice) : 251. Volf (Ninja Gaiden 2) 250-241 : 250. Tony Montana (PS2 Scarface Game) : 249. James Heller (Prototype 2) : 248. Monster-Ock (PS1 Spider-Man game) : 247. Mysterio (Spider-Man: Scattered Dimensions/Spider-Man: Friend of Foe) : 246. Ivo Shandor (Ghostbusters Video Game) : 245. Noob Saibot (Mortal Kombat Series) : 244. Monsoon (Metal Gear Rising Revengence) : 243. Credo (Devil May Cry 4) : 242. Sanctus (Devil May Cry 4) : 241. Xenomorph (Alien Video Game Series) 240-231 : 240. Cruch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot Series) : 239. Tiny Tiger (Crash Bandicoot Series) : 238. Bang Shishigami (BlazBlue Series) : 237. Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat Series) : 236. Nightcrawler (X-Men III The Offical Game) : 235. Chop Chop Master Onion (Parappa the Rapper Series) : 234. Chun-Li (Street Fighter Series) : 233. Amy Rose (Sonic Series) : 232. Luis Fernando Lopez (Grand Theft Auto IV) : 231. Nights (Nights Series) 230-221 : 230. Captain Qwark (Ratchet & Clank Series) : 229. Cynder (Spyro Series) : 228. The Solider (Team Fortress 2) : 227. Tyrone King (Dead Rising 2) : 226. Venom (Spider-Man video game Series) : 225. Norman Jayden (Heavy Rain) : 224. Arius (Devil May Cry 2) : 223. Beowulf (Devil May Cry 3) : 222. Dollface (Twisted Metal Series) : 221. Cyrus Temple (Saints Row the Third) 220-211 : 220. Sam & Max (Sam & Max Series) : 219. Alistor (Viewtiful Joe Series) : 218. Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarskii (PS3 version of No More Heroes) : 217. Motorized Patriots (BioShock Infinite) : 216. Piggsy (Manhunt Series) : 215. Penelope (Sly Cooper Series) : 214. James Sunderland (Silent Hill 2) : 213. Claudia Wolf (Silent Hill 3) : 212. Xaldin (Kingdom Hearts Series) : 211. Ripper Roo (Crash Bandicoot Series) 210-201 : 210. The Pryo (Team Fortress 2) : 209. Scarecrow (Batman Arkham Asylum) : 208. Nefarious Tropy (Crash Bandicoot Series) : 207. Satan (Castlevania: Lordof the Shadows) : 206. Bomberman (Bomberman series) : 205. Fatman (Metal Gear Solid 2) : 204. Lavitz Slambert (Legend of Dragoon) : 203. Handyman (BioShock Infinite) : 202. Yoda (Star Wars video games series) : 201. Zed (Lollipop Chainsaw) 200-191 : 200. Isabella "Ivy" Valentine (Soul Calibur Series) : 199. Poison and Hugo (Final Fight/Street Fighter Series) : 198. The Boy (LIMBO) : 197. Chimera Hybrid (Resistance) : 196. Ninetails (PS2 version of Okami) : 195. Mileena (Mortal Kombat Series) : 194. Baraka (Mortal Kombat Series) : 193. Deathstroke (Batman Arkham Origins, or Injustice) : 192. Agent G (House of the Dead Series) : 191. That Man (Guilty Gear Series) 190-181 : 190. Alec Mason (Red Faction: Guerrilla) : 189. Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandcoot Series) : 188. Dr. Eggman (Sonic Series) : 187. Vladimir Makarov (Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2) : 186. Osmund Saddler (Resident Evil 4) : 185. Dark Kahn (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) : 184. Blight (PS2 version of Okami) : 183. Christie Monteiro (Tekken Series) : 182. Garland (Final Fantasy Series) : 181. Commander Shepard (Mass Effect Series) 180-171 : 180. Cammy (Street Fighter Series) : 179. Nathan Spencer (Bionic Commando) : 178. Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat Series) : 177. William Joseph "B.J." Blazkowicz (Wolfenstein Series) : 176. Spider-Man 2099 (Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions/Spider-Man Edge of Time) : 175. Chris Redfield (Resident Evil Series) : 174. James Bond (007 Video Game Series) : 173. Harry Potter (Harry Potter Video Game Series) : 172. Wyzen (Asura's Wrath) : 171. Peter Venkman (Ghostbusters the video game) 170-161 : 170. Death (Dante's Inferno) : 169. Death (Castlevania Series) : 168. Ra's al Ghul (Batman Arkhamverse Series) : 167. Specter (Ape Escape Series) : 166. Buzz (Buzz! Series) : 165. Kasumi (Dead or Alive Series) : 164. Roxas (Kingdom Hearts Series) : 163. Gray Fox/Null (Metal Gear Solid Series) : 162. Crying Wolf (Metal Gear Solid 4) : 161. Thanatos (God of War Series) 160-151 : 160. Handsome Jack (Borderlands 2) : 159. Ryu/Evil Ryu (Street Fighter Series) : 158. Gary Smith (Bully) : 157. Niko Bellic (Grand Theft Auto IV) : 156. Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet & Clank Series) : 155. Croc (Croc: Legend of the Gobbos) : 154. Gex (Gex video game) : 153. Brooker Dewitt (BioShock Infinite) : 152. Nathan Hale (Resistance) : 151. Steven Armstrong (Metal Gear Rising: Revengence) 150-141 : 150. Screaming Mantis (Metal Gear Solid 4) : 149. Alecto (God of War: Ascension) : 148. General Grievous (Star Wars Video Games Series) : 147. Lucifer (Dante's Inferno) : 146. Blacker Baron/Black Baron (Anarchy Reign) : 145. Destroyman (PS3 version of No More Heroes) : 144. Arkham/Jester (Devil May Cry 3) : 143. Kazuya Mishima/Devil (Tekken Series) : 142. Jin Kazama/Devil Jin (Tekken Series) : 141. Jinpachi Mishima (Tekken Series) 140-131 : 140. The Sorrow (Metal Gear Solid 3) : 139. Poseidon (God of War Series) : 138. The Heavy and The Medic (Team Fortress 2) : 137. M. Bison (Street Fighter Series) : 136. The Mad Hatter (Americian McGee's Alice/Alice: Madness Returns) : 135. Metal Sonic (Sonic Series) : 134. Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Series) : 133. Flying Fox (Heavenly Sword) : 132. Doku (Ninja Gaiden Series) : 131. Raymond Sullivan (Dead Rising 2) 130-121 : 130. The Hunter (Dead Space) : 129. Rachel (Ninja Gaiden Series) : 128. Russell Northrop (Bully) : 127. Gordan Freeman (Halflife Series, but get Freeman to say some lines) : 126. Jango Fett (Star Wars Bounty Hunter) : 125. Liquid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) : 124. Athena (God of War Series) : 123. Josey (Lollipop Chainsaw) : 122. Silhouette (Destroy All Humans) : 121. Gohma Vlitra Core (Asura's Wrath) 120-111 : 120. Lucia (Devil May Cry 2) : 119. Father Balder (Bayonetta) : 118. Jack Cayman (Anarchy Reign version) : 117. Hercules (God of War III) : 116. Nightmare (Soul Calibur Series) : 115. Raiden (Mortal Kombat Series) : 114. Lewis Legend (Lollipop Chainsaw) : 113. Solidus Snake (Metal Gear Solid 2) : 112. Faith (Mirror's Edge) : 111. Lee Everett (The Walking Dead) 110-101 : 110. Holly Summers (PS3 version of No More Heroes) : 109. Juan (Guacamelee!) : 108. Dart Feld (Legend of Dragoon) : 107. Corvo Attano (Dishonored) : 106. Rick Taylor (Splatterhouse) : 105. Deadpool (Deadpool Video Game) : 104. Kessler (inFamous) : 103. Leon Kennedy (Resident Evil 4) : 102. Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII Series) : 101. The Traveler (The Journey) 100-91 : 100. Vincent Brooke (Catherine) : 99. Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot Series) : 98. Deimos (God of War) : 97. Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw) : 96. Spyro (Spyro Series) : 95. Travis Touchdown (PS3 version of No More Heroes) : 94. Sora (Kingdom Hearts Series) : 93. A tie bewteen Trish or Lady (Devil May Cry series) : 92. Deus (Asura's Wrath) : 91. Psycho Mantis (Metal Gear Solid) 90-81 : 90. Ethan Mars (Heavy Rain) : 89. Gabriel Belmont (Castlevania) : 88. Spider-Man (the Spider-Man video games) : 87. Indiana Jones (Indiana Jones video game series) : 86. Wander (Shadow of the Colossus) : 85. The Prince/Dark Prince (Prince of Persia Series) : 84. Ares (God of War Series) : 83. Yasha (Asura's Wrath) : 82. Bayonetta (Bayonetta Series) : 81. Henry Cooldown (PS3 version of No More Heroes) 80-71 : 80. Juri Han (Super Street Fighter VI) : 79. Jimmy Hopkins (Bully) : 78. Cervantes (Soul Calibur Series) : 77. Lu Bu (Dynasty Warriors Series) : 76. Astraroth (Soul Calibur Series) : 75. John Marston (Red Dead Redemption) : 74. Tie between Frank West or Chuck Greene (Dead Rising Series) : 73. Eddie Riggs (Brutal Legends) : 72. Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat Series) : 71. Hades (God of War Series) 70-61 : 70. Kain (Legacy of Kain Series) : 69. Dante Alighieri (Dante's Inferno) : 68. Vergil (DMC: Devil May Cry) : 67. Vergil (Devil May Cry 3) : 66. Alucard (Castlevania Series) : 65. Nero (Devil May Cry 4) : 64. Alice Lidell (American McGee's Alice/Alice: Madness Returns) : 63. Afro Samurai (Afro Samurai) : 62. Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's Creed Series) : 61. Vaas Montenegro (Far Cry 3) 60-51 : 60. Joel and Ellie (The Last of Us) : 59. Cole Phelps (L.A.. Noire) : 58. Max Payne (Max Payne Series) : 57. Jetstream Sam (Metal Gear Rising: Revengence) : 56. Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden Series) : 55. Naughty Bear (Naughty Bear) : 54. Chell (Portal Series) : 53. Alex Mercer (Prototype) : 52. Albert Wesker (Resident Evil Series) : 51. Johnny Gat (Saints Row Series) 50-41 : 50. Ancient Ogre (Tekken Series) : 49. Akuma (Street Fighter Series) : 48. Jackie Estacado (The Darkness Series) : 47. Lara Croft (Tomb Raider Series) : 46. Corporal Joseph Turok (Turok Series) : 45. Zero (Megaman X Series) : 44. Galen Marek/Starkiller (Star Wars Force Unleashed Series) : 43. Amaterasu (PS2 version of Okami) : 42. Bladewolf (Metal Gear Rising: Revengence) : 41. Sin Tzu (Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu) 40-31 : 40. Duke Nukem (Duke Nukem Series) : 39. Revolver Ocelot/Major Ocelot/Liquid Ocelot (Metal Gear Solid Series) : 38. Riku (Kingdom Hearts Series) : 37. Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts Series) : 36. Rayman (Rayman Series) : 35. Jack Kauser (Resident Evil Series) : 34. Augus (Asura's Wrath) : 33. Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic Series) : 32. Batman (Batman Arkhamverse Series) : 31. Albedo (Xenosaga Series) 30-21 : 30. Dingo Egret (Zone of the Ender: The 2nd Runners) : 29. Klonoa (The Klonoa Series) : 28. Jill Valentine (Resident Evil Series) : 27. Orochi (Warriors Orochi) : 26. Tak (The Tak Series) : 25. Scooby-Doo, or both Scooby-Doo and Shaggy (Scooby-Doo video game series) : 24. William Birkin/G (Resident Evil 2) : 23. Kung Lao (Mortal Kombat Series) : 22. Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin (Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater) : 21. The Boss (Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater) 20-11 : 20. Mai Shiranui (King of Fighter Series) : 19. Vamp (Metal Gear Solid 4 version, but I'd accept Vamp's MGS2 costume as a unlockable costume.) : 18. Dahaka (Prince of Persia: Warrior Within) : 17. Yuuki Terumi (BlazBlue Series) : 16. Morrigan (Darkstalkers Series) : 15. Justice (Guilty Gear Series) : 14. Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy Series) : 13. Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) : 12. Agent 47 (Hitman Series) : 11. Cryptosporidium (Destroy All Humans Series) 10-1 : 10. Pryamid Head (Silent Hill Series) : 9. Nemesis T-Type (Resident Evil 3) : 8. Wolverine (X-Men Origins: Wolverine video game) : 7. Old Snake/Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid Series) : 6. Scorpion (Mortal Kombat Series) : 5. The Joker (Either Batman Arkhamverse Series or Injustice) : 4. Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars video game series) : 3. Asura (Asura's Wrath) : 2. Classic Dante (Devil May Cry Series) : 1. Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy Series) Gallery Category:Blog posts